


The Night After

by crystalardent



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Master/Pet, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalardent/pseuds/crystalardent
Summary: The wild party had left your memory fuzzy, but others memory was clear. Just what had you said and agreed to?





	The Night After

This house was eerie. It was beautiful but between the body and…strange guests, you couldn’t help but feel like something was about to happen. The question was what it was going to be. Would you be the next to die? You were the district attorney after all, it wouldn’t be the first attempt on your life. As you round a corner and enter a dim hallway, cold metal is pressed to your neck. 

“Well darling, look who’s wandered away from their keeper.” An accented voice comes from behind you. Damn, as creepy as that detective is, this is much worse. The colonel had, well, issues. Whether he was traumatized or had just lost his outlet fighting, he seemed dangerous. And this seemed like excellent proof. 

“H-hello Colonel…w-w-what are you doing?” Your voice is shaky and weak, you know what he’s holding. It’s his gun. It’s his gun right at your throat and it’s always loaded.

“Do you know what you were like last night? What you looked like flaunting that body of yours? You were in front of everyone of us, showing off and just out of reach. The others are too cowardly to take what they want, but I know you want it too. You told me so last night. Alcohol makes you honest, my dear. And you said all sorts of dirty things to me…” His voice was now purring in your ear, that accent making it all the more seductive. Fuck, you were getting turned on by this, with a gun to you no less!

“O-oh yeah? Like what? I b-bet you’re making this up!” Shit, that wasn’t intimidating. That just sounded scared and horny. Sure, you were but that’s besides the point.

“Hmm…so you don’t want to ride a nice thick cock? Or to be marked up with bites and hickies? You don’t like being tied up, left only to try and anticipate where you’ll be touched next? You just want to be a good pet…” His smug voice was aggravating, grating on your nerves while proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that you had said far too much to him. Those were all things you hadn’t admitted you liked before to anyone in this house, not even anyone that knew the people here with you.

“Say…say I did tell you that? What would you do about it?” Wait, where did that come from. Oh fuck it, you were horny and while he was crazy, damn did the man look good. Your blown eyes locked onto him, head twisting even with the gun pressed to you. Maybe if you played your cards right, you could get the upper hand, get the gun away from you.

Suddenly, a hand jerked on your hair, pulling you sharply and you weren’t in the hallway. What were you doing in this room? You had only had a little to drink, not enough to lose time. And the clock wasn’t too different. He had to have adjusted the clock….oh, that’s a mouth on your neck. You…could worry about this later.

“Darling, be a good pet for me and strip. Put on a show for me.” The Colonel sat back in a chair, watching smugly as you stared, flustered and confused. However, as soon as he raised the gun, you scrambled to remove your clothing, cursing the layers you had chosen to wear. The gun waved lazily in the air in an unspoken hurry up motion that left you scrambling with your undergarments, ripping them a little as you pull them off. A mocking laugh rings out and you look up with wide eyes.

“W-what do you want me to do, Colonel?” You can’t tell if the gun is loaded or not, but knowing him it probably is. His finger is hovering dangerously close to the trigger though, resting against the trigger guard. He doesn’t seem happy with your word choice and he’s still clothed, although he certainly seems happy with your body. 

He stands, walking over and grabbing your hair again with a cold smile. “First, pet, you will call me ‘Sir’. Secondly, I want you to do whatever I please. Starting with getting on your knees and letting me fuck your face. We both know you can take it, you were very eager to demonstrate on items last night.” 

His hand pushes you to the floor, while the other holsters the gun and unzips his pants. He’s already hard and when he frees it from the confines of his pants, it practically flicks precome into your face. Your eyes flutter a bit and you open your mouth, letting him push into it. A long, groan slips out of him as he’s engulfed by your mouth. His hand holds onto your head, hips thrusting slowly. 

You focus on moving your tongue and not gagging. He’s long and thick, testing your limits but for all his crazy, he still is considerate. The thrusts are measured, each going deeper until you’re having to focus on your gag reflex. You have plenty of time to breathe, however, he then speaks up. “I think that’s enough warm up, pet. Now for the real fun.”

Your head is moved sharply, his cock shoving down your throat suddenly and your eyes water. Reflexively, the throat tenses around him and he groans, fingers tensing in your hair. Each thrust was deep, drawing tears with enough time for you to gasp. Your hands end up jerking up to grasp at his thighs as you’re shoved off balance and he freezes, pulling out of your mouth. “Pet, did I say you could move your hands? Do you not trust me?”

Frantically, you gasp, shaking your head and mumbling, “Yes Sir, I mean, no Sir, I mean, I-I-I trust you Sir!”

“Then why did you move? Did you really think I’d let my pet fall? That you meant so little I’d allow you to get hurt?” His voice continued to question me, the anger behind it causing you to shrink before him. He still had that gun and now you had upset him. 

“I-I’m sorry, Sir, I should have trusted you.” Your eyes looked up, not meeting his but still revealing the fear. You didn’t want to get hurt, you just wanted to please him. Wait, where did that come from? Oh fuck, you were getting into your headspace. Dammit, of course he got you there. Although having your face fucked tended to do that to you. 

“Yes you should have pet. Now I’ll have to punish you. Bully…” His voice darkens as he speaks, a predatory and sadistic hunger behind it. He was excited for whatever he was going to do to you. And you for some reason are excited as well. You’re snapped out of your thoughts as a hand pulls you to your feet and his commanding voice rings out again. “Bend over the footboard of the bed. Hands flat on the mattress and do not move them. Don’t make any excuses. You’re going to take this and then maybe I’ll fuck that ass of yours that you waved around in front of all of us.”

You move shakily, doing as he says and leaning over the bed. Hearing movement behind you, you fight the urge to look back. The wardrobe doors creak open and something is removed, but you still can’t bring yourself to look. He might become angry and be even harsher. The footsteps behind you make you tense, not moving but anticipating whatever punishment you were about to receive.

Suddenly, there was a stripe of heat that blossomed into pain across your backside, making you jump and yelp. You didn’t want to make him angry, but...a part of you did. You knew William. You regarded him with respect usually, although you were at best unpredictable when drunk so what he said was most likely true. Another stripe broke you out of your thoughts, this time accompanied by his husky chuckle. The blows fell faster after that, overlapping but still manageable. His hand was as always steady and when you were in tears, pulled out of your thoughts by the strange mixture of pain and arousal, they suddenly stopped. 

Shaky breaths were drawn in as you take the pause, not questioning what is next but waiting for instructions. A hand gripped your hair, yanking it back and his voice is low, almost a whisper. “Tell me pet. Do you want my cock? Do you want me to fuck you into the bed?”Finding your voice, you swallowed and then answered shakily. “Yes Sir. Please. Please fuck me, let me please you.” Your eyes were wide and you were now acutely aware of your arousal. His warmth was so close and you’re already bent over for him. When a foot nudged at your ankles, you moved quickly. Legs spread and body waiting, you were breathless. The marks still burned on your ass, refusing to let you slip in attention.

After what felt like an eternity, his hand held your hair tightly so your head arched back and a warm thick head pressed into you. A long moan escaped you, which was met with a harsh slap on your ass. Tensing in response, a growl came from the dominant man. “Mmmm…bully… That’s right, pet. So hot and tight, and all mine.” 

As much as you can, you nod in agreement. In under an hour, you’ve gone from arguing to submitting and eagerly awaiting being fucked by a man of questionable sanity. Mouth hanging open, you breathlessly gasp, “Pl-lease Sir…please fuck…fuck your pet. Use me, hurt me, just please m-move!” 

Your pleading was met with another growl and a harsh pace being set by the burly man. Hips slapped against yours, every thrust pushing you forward and leaving you breathless. Small cries slipped out as you were fucked, his pace only getting faster and harder. One hand was at your hip until he moved it, working your clit with no warning and drawing a louder cry from you. Shuddering, you tensed around him and then a single word was whispered in your ear. “Cum.”You had no more breath to scream, instead mouth gaping as your whole body tensed and you came at just the right time to come with him. Slowly coming down, you gasped and whimpered a little, his fingers still working your now sensitive clit. The tremors that coursed through your body brought a devious smile to his face.

His hands rearranged you so you were on your back and spread wide. Voice strangely calm, he spoke quietly now. “Now pet, we can’t have you making a mess with that sloppy fuckhole of yours. We’ll just have to clean it up.” A moment passed with you confused as to how he would do that without a washcloth or towel, but then his face was buried between your legs. Mustache tickled your clit as his tongue expertly worked over your used pussy. When you tried to pull away from the overstimulation, strong arms held you in place and pulled you even closer. All you could do was grip the sheets as your body was brought to the edge again and you came with a strangled sob. 

This time, it was drawn out and intense, causing your back to arch and your eyes to roll back. Every sense in your body was focused on that one small area of your body and the waves of painful pleasure coming from it. When you were finally done, the colonel pulled back with a shit-eating grin, looking down at his handiwork. Your fucked out expression, worn body, finger marks on your hips and thighs - all because of him.

He stepped out briefly, into the ensuite and then returned with a bowl of warm water and a soft washcloth. His expression was now softer, though it was unclear if that was because he was simply sated now or because he had merely been filling a role before this. Perhaps it was both, but right now you didn’t care. 

The bed dipped as he sat on it and the now gentle hands pulled you into his lap. The warm water was soothing as he wiped you off, removing the layer of sweat that had built up. He then turned you over and the nightstand drawer was opened. A cap popped and then a cool lotion was spread over your abused ass, taking the edge off of the pain while leaving a satisfying deep ache.

Your eyes were half-lidded now, resting in his lap only to be shifted under the covers. His now calm voice was still right by you, speaking in your ear. “You did wonderfully darling, so wonderfully. I told you it would be enjoyable.” Focusing, you remembered through the haze and the past days events, discussing this scenario with him. It had been agreed upon however that cocaine was strong stuff. 

Laughing softly, you nodded in agreement, your hoarse voice saying, “Oh yes…between the, well, death…and also all the cocaine to keep going I forgot. But it was still more than enjoyable.”His lips pressed to your head, his voice now a bit awkward. “Ah…I assumed you were acting, but if you were genuinely confused…I should have paid more attention or checked in, done something…” He grabbed a water bottle from somewhere, you were never quite sure where, and held it to your lips as he spoke. After you drank some of the water, you interrupted him and smiled. “I did still remember my safe word. If I wanted you to stop you would have. You may be a bit odd and unpredictable, but you are also my friend. I was certainly deep in the scene but it was you. You would have stopped.” Curling up to him, you closed your eyes.  
His low chuckle rumbled through his chest and he rubbed your back and shoulders. “You certainly are persuasive.”

“I am the attorney general for a reason. Not only a lawyer, but also a politician. And I have my job for a reason.” You yawned, now clean, warm and satisfied. A recipe for sleep if you had ever heard one. 

The Colonel conceded wordlessly, mumbling a little and nodding as he sank down beside you. It was not a disgruntled mumble or a worried one, simply a calm man who was also tired after busy days who was finally relaxed and ready to sleep as well. The lights were still on in the room but a well aimed, half-empty water bottle fixed that. The darkness embraced you both as you sank into the warm embrace of sleep. The next day would be busy, but for now, the world was still and you were safe in your friend and lover’s arms.

———————————————————————————————————————


End file.
